vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
VroniPlag Wiki Diskussion:Pressespiegel
Ältere Beiträge im Archiv. __TOC__ Diskussionsbeiträge vor 2015 befinden sich im Archiv. Moeder entlastet http://archiv.twoday.net/stories/1022388790/ --134.130.68.105 16:14, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis! -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:39, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ssk Siehe Blog von St. Weber: http://plagiatsgutachten.de/rtl-schulermittlerin-sarah-sophie-koch-im-visier-von-vroniplag/ . Das mit der "RTL-Schulermittlerin" wusste ich gar nicht. -Hood (Diskussion) 14:30, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Programmankündigung, Campus Magazin mit WW, EinsPlus rtv Programmankündigung: Campus Magazin. Schwitzen am Schreibtisch - Wie schaffe ich meine Abschlussarbeit? (Ausstrahlung auf EinsPlus: Mo. 24.08.2015, 20:15 Uhr, Wdh. 23:45 Uhr) Das Geschäft floriert: ... Von Ghostwritern erstellte Abschlussarbeiten fliegen so gut wie nie auf. ... Wie schamlos auch im Forschungsbetrieb abgeschrieben und gefälscht wird, erschreckt Deborah Weber-Wulff immer wieder. Zusammen mit ihren Mitstreitern von Vroni-Plag Wiki gehört die Informatikerin zu den bekanntesten Plagiatsjägern Deutschlands. ... Campus Magazin begleitet eine Plagiatsjägerin bei ihrer Arbeit und ihrem Kampf um eine neue Wissenschaftskultur. Mediathek --Klgn (Diskussion) 11:57, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Tja, dann ist es wohl doch schon älter. Hatte es nicht gefunden.-Hood (Diskussion) 15:00, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) DIE ZEIT Nr. 39/2015, S. 37: "... Die 'absolute Ausnahme' sind die Mediziner offenbar in anderer Weise, als der MFT meint - nämlich in Bezug auf die Häufigkeit, mit der im Fach geschummelt wird. Das legen zumindest bislang unveröffentlichte Daten der Plattform VroniPlag Wiki nahe. ..." Wie ist das zu verstehen? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 10:54, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Causa Schavan "Blogs werden in der Regel aus dem Pressespiegel ebenfalls entfernt bzw. nur in seltenen Ausnahmefällen aufgenommen." Ich finde, der aktuelle Blog-Beitrag von Causa Schavan hat eine Auf- und Ausnahme verdient. --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:41, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : +1 : Die dort recherchierten Hintergrundinformationen finden sich nirgends in den etablierten Medien. Dr. Simplicius (Diskussion) 09:17, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ferner auch geeignet: http://archiv.twoday.net/stories/1022476226/ --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:46, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :+2. --KayH (Diskussion) 09:22, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :+3 Die nie ganz konsequente "no-blog-rule" und weitere Hinweise waren ursprünglich doch nur formuliert wurden, um solchen Leuten Einhalt zu gebieten, die jeden Mist im Pressespiegel verlinken wollten oder diesen zu einem generellen Sammelbecken für alles Mögliche zum Thema "Plagiat" aufblähen wollten. Ggf. auch aus sehr zweifelhaften Beweggründen, z.B. um iregendwelchem Schwachsinn, irgendwelchen Blödeleien, Torpedierungen oder Verungimpfungen von Mitwirkenden, wie damals z.B. in Erbloggtes-Leserkommentaren enthalten, Aufmerksamkeit zu verleihen. Völlig klar, dass nicht jedes Blog in den Pressespiegel gehört. Ich selber könnte auch nicht verlangen, dass irgendwelche von mir selbst verfassten Blogs im Pressespeigel verlinkt werden, auch wenn ich sie noch so toll fände – darauf gibt es keinen Anspruch. Und das muss auch nicht alles kleinlich in feste Regeln gegossen sein, sofern überhaupt formulierbar. Leute, die Hinweise und Versuche einer Regelfindung dann mit Vergnügen zum Anlass nahmen, um es immer wieder im Pressespiegel "krachen zu lassen", mag es immer noch geben. Denen ist aber nicht zu helfen, und daran sollte man sich nicht allzu sehr stören. Das letzte Wort sollten diejenigen haben, die dieses Wiki verwalten und die Inhalte erstellen, damit überhaupt jemand das Wiki besucht. Besucher, die sonst nicht im Wiki mitarbeiten, müssen dann eben ggf. das Nachsehen haben, wenn Einträge im Pressespiegel der Community nicht gefallen oder die Community bestimmte Inhalte verlinkt sehen möchte, die nicht allen Besuchern gefallen. Ich kann ja auch nicht von anderen fremden Websites und Wikis, die von anderen Personen organisiert und mit Inhalten gefüllt werden, verlangen, dass irgendetwas dort verlinkt werden muss oder nicht verlinkt werden darf, nur weil es mir gerade in den Kram passt. Das dürfen deren Autoren schon selbst entscheiden. Normalen Menschen ist das selbstverständlich. -Hood (Diskussion) 12:09, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Untersuchungsspezifische Pressespiegel Bitte auch an Ugv/Pressespiegel denken. --Singulus (Diskussion) 11:05, 1. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Leserbriefe Wie wird es eigentlich mit Leserbriefen (nicht Leserkommentaren!) gehalten, die Online-Ausgaben von Zeitungen mit vollem Namen der jeweiligen Verfasser veröffentlichen? Akt. Bsp.: http://www.merkur.de/lokales/leserbriefe/leserbriefe/plagiat-doktorarbeit-5589501.html. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 16:17, 1. Okt. 2015 (UTC) : Sind auch ein Spiegel dessen, was in der Presse steht. Insofern ja. Die Beispiele finde ich jetzt nicht gerade prickelnd und ermunternd. Aber veröffentlichte Leserbriefe, z. B. in der FAZ, sind manchmal durchaus von journalistischer, literarischer oder wissenschaftlicher Qualität. Ich würde es mal versuchen, wer es dann rauswirft, sollte den Rauswurf begründen. Dann gibt es neue Diskussionsaspekte, die im Moment vielleicht nicht sichtbar sind. --Singulus (Diskussion) 22:22, 1. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Zu den Meldungen vom 11. Oktober 2015: geschönter Lebenslauf Es wird interessant, wann sich die LSE ähnlich wie Stanford zu Wort meldet. Da hat eine Studentin der Volkswirtschaftslehre, die dieses Studium später ohne Abschluss abgebrochen hat, im dritten Semester oder vierten Semester die LSE "besucht" - was könnte das gewesen sein? Sicherlich keine Lehrtätigkeit - und brüstet sich damit noch Jahrzehnte später in ihrem offiziellen Lebenslauf https://www.bundestag.de/bundestag/abgeordnete18/biografien/L/leyen_ursula/258710, http://www.kas.de/wf/de/71.11893/. *Im Wikipediartikel wird daraus der durchaus nicht eindeutige Satz: "Im Jahre 1978 besuchte von der Leyen die London School of Economics and Political Science (LSE)." Ein Besuch in London? Ein Sommerstudium? Ein Auslandsstudiensemester? Ein Sprachkurs? Ein Informationsbesuch? So pimpt man Lebensläufe bzw. hält diese hinreichend zweideutig. *In einer Biographie wird daraus: "Nach Abschluss der Schule mit Abitur studierte sie von 1977 bis 1980 Volkswirtschaft in Göttingen und Münster. Parallel absolvierte sic! sie 1978 die London School of Economics. Im Anschluss studierte sie von 1980 bis 1987 Medizin an der Medizinischen Hochschule Hannover." Der flüchtige und nicht an gepimpten Lebensläufen geschulte Leser könnte hier ein abgeschlossenes Volkswirtschaftsstudium mit parallelem Abschluss an der LSE vermuten. :--Singulus (Diskussion) 11:34, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC), ergänzt Singulus (Diskussion) 12:01, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC)